A thin line
by Supersilver46
Summary: " Hey kid why don't you play " Hero" Somewhere else!" I snark as I reach for my poke ball


**Hey guys its Supersilver 46 coming up with a brand new story!*Confetti and streamers fall down* Before I get started I recommend you read these awesome fanfics:**

**Dangan Ronpa: Encore of Despair by Unify**

**Total Drama Raptured by Rufus T. Serenity**

**Danganronpa: Hope vs. Despair by TheQueenofDespair2792**

**Daughter of Norman by The High-Fiving Chimp**

**Despairingly Perfect by TheMayBellTree**

**Reach Out to the Truth by Sarcastic Devotee**

**And finally, Total Danganronpa by Heroi Oscura**

**Seriously you guys should read these because they are totally epic. And while you're at it check out Dangan Ronpa because it is an awesome game that is totally worth your money. and with this long authors note done let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Um, hey my name is Nathan Daniel and I'm writing in here to talk about my "Job." I guess this does technically count as a job but it's illegal so.. yeah. I'm one of the commanders of team galactic ( Shocking I know) and we're pretty much doing good things. No matter how whenever people see us they accuse of being monsters and that they can't wait for us to get arrested. Come on people we're making progress in our goal shouldn't you be happy? Right now we've just kidnapped a scientist and we're holding him against his will in his lab with some of his assistants but does that mean we're bad people? Don't answer that! Right now he's yakking about how he has a family(One of the oldest excuses people make),how we'll be stopped, and, my favorite one, how he hopes we'll end up burning in hell or something. I liked what he said so much I kicked him in the ribs and told him to shut up or I'd kill his family. Not that I was considering to actually do that or anything. After I said he shut and settled on glaring at us in fact if i look up from this he's still glaring. Wow, talk about intense. But anyway no one is going to stop us we're already almost done anyway so what could possibly go wr-_

**SLAM!**

_Damn it!_

* * *

" What the hell!" I exclaim as I look up from writing in my journal. A galactic grunt is standing by the door, his face flushed red and his breathing was rapid, as if he had been chased by a bunch of ariados. Everyone else, including the hostages, are looking at him wondering if what he was going to say be beneficial for us or the hostages. After a few seconds he manages to catch his breath and starts talking. " C-commanders" he stutters. Damn I hate it when he stutters.

" W-w-what!" I mock stutter as I glare at him. I hate the grunt with a passion since the only thing he's good for is stuttering and running away. And judging from his expression he probably lost to someone and ran away. Or he felt like running for some reason. But I'm going for the latter of the two choices.

" T-there's these kids a-and they knew about our plan b-because some l-little girl told them." He stutters. Out of the corner of my eye I see the scientist smirk. Guess that must've been his brat because now he's smirking like he's about to win a million dollars.

"I-I lost but I locked the door so now they can't g-get in!"

Great job stupid you led them here so now the cops could be showing up at any minute now! Actually I don't think it matters since all the cops here are stupid and there's no way they can get in without a key. By the time the cops show up we'll be long gone unless...

" Hey um.." I pause trying to remember his name.

"max."

"Whatever, so which grunts are still outside?"

"Jason and Felix." He answers. My blood runs cold when he says those two names. Those two couldn't win a Pokemon battle even if there lives depended on it! Well we're definitely doomed so it's time to play pin the blame game! I could blame it on mars since this technically her mission _or_ I could rub this in her face and _then_ blame her. Yup, option two it is because it would be hilarious! To me tough unless she kicks me in my manhood which wouldn't be fun.

" Yo, mars!" I shout as I walk towards her and Charon. " What,Pluto?" She says smirking at me when she sees my expression. Pluto is my commander name and if you haven't guessed it, I hate it. Why couldn't Saturn be Pluto he already has the blue part down! " Oh nothing." I say nonchalantly

" Just wanted to rub it in your face that you're probably going to fail."

She turns to glare at me and flips the bird at me.

" Oh wow, mars that's totally mature!" I say while smirking ant her. Her face is starting to flush red. Man I love pissing her off it makes her cute in a way.

" Do you wan't me to kick your ass?" She says. Before I can come with an awesome retort to make her _really _mad the door opens and two kids walk in. one of them has has black messy hair that's partially covered with a hat and a pikachu next to him. The other one is wearing a pink and white beanie on her head and she has a piplup with her.

" Really?" I deadpan to the grunt who's name I can't remember. " You got beaten by two kids!" I'm not sure whether to throttle him or laugh at him. He got beaten by kids. Kids for crying out loud! That just takes sucking to a whole new level.

"Give it up!" The kid with the pikachu yells at us. Okay first why don't you get a hair cut and second he should realize that there are 20 other grunts here right?

" Hey kid why don't you play "hero" somewhere else!" I snark at him as I reach for my poke ball. Out of the corner of my eye I see mars doing the same thing, copycat. Apparently the kid and his girlfriend get the idea as their Pokemon get into a battle stance.

This'll be too easy.


End file.
